La confesión
by Violet2314
Summary: One Shot, en el cual Serena siente cosas por su amigo Seiya Kou, pero no sabe si el siente lo mismo, ¿le dará una sorpresa?


La confesión

Me encontraba en la sala de clases esperando que tocaran la tonta campana para irse de ahí, como sabrán, mi fuerte no es el estudio, soy muy desganada, sobretodo en matemáticas, justamente hay clases de eso, que aburrido, ya quiero irme de aquí…

Cuando tocan la campana tal era mi sorpresa que siento la mano de mi compañero de asiento de atrás en mi hombro, se llama Seiya Kou, es algo vanidoso y tiene el ego del porte de un buque, creo que ha estado con todo el colegio jajaja, es mi amigo hace mucho tiempo, eso sí creo que no me ha contado todo sobre él, a pesar de que sea un casanova y loco, lo quiero mucho, y les contare algo, es un secreto si, espero no se lo cuenten a nadie, confieso que ¡estoy enamoradísima de él!, si lo amo, a pesar de que me ha presentado innumerables novias, yo lo amo, él es todo para mí, yo sé que para el también, pero no como yo quisiera, además un chico tan guapo como Seiya no se fijaría e una niña corriente como yo, que su única característica positiva es ser de "buen corazón como" él y muchas personas más me dicen. Él estuvo muy enamorado de una chica llamada Kakyuu, era hermosa, pero la relación no funciono porque ella opto por irse a estudiar a otra parte, el quedo destrozado, pero ahí estuve yo para consolarlo. El me cuida mucho y no sé cómo no se aburre de mí, debo confesar que tuve un novio llamado Alan, pero no pudo seguir la relación por mis sentimientos por Seiya, el recuerdo que se molestó un poco y nunca entendí muy bien, pero bueno, él y yo somos inseparables y espero que nunca dejemos esto que nos une. De repente se acaba la hermosa clase y Seiya me dice:

- Bombón ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Seiya ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas bombón-desde que nos conocimos me dice de esa manera, a pesar que le digo que no me gusta me encanta jaja- ¿Qué pasa? Debo ir a estudiar para la prueba de mañana, tú sabes que sufro con las materias.

- Lo sé, pero es que tú eres bombón para mí y nadie lo cambiara y no te quitare mucho tiempo, es algo corto y claro…

- Ya- me pongo muy nerviosa- ¿qué quieres?

- Debo decirte algo

- ¿Qué?

- Es algo importante.

Cuando me dice eso quede algo pasmada, ya no había nadie en la sala cuando Seiya me dice:

- Sabes hay algo que debo decirte, es hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Le paso algo a tus hermanos?, ¡no me digas que Yaten se escapó de la casa denuevo con esa idea que es alíen o algo así!

Al hermano de Seiya, Yaten, se le ocurrió que no es de este planeta y se ha escapado muchas veces de la casa, siempre lo buscan por todas partes aún recuerdo que una vez lo ayude y lo encontramos hablando con la gata de la vecina, Luna, es algo lunático.

- ¡iremos a buscarlo!

- No, no es eso denuevo

- ¡Taiki bajo sus notas!, aunque lo dudo

Taiki es todo un prodigio en las notas, es un nerd, imposible que tuviera un 95, solo tenía, recuerdo que tuvo un ataque al obtener un 99,5, recuerdo que Seiya y yo lo consolamos por su trágica experiencia, fue una semana compleja, pero salió adelante.

- No

- ¿Entonces?

En ese momento me mira con una mirada muy profunda, ciertas ocasiones me la ha dedicado, pero siempre pienso que es por la hermosa amistad que nos une, creo que es uno de los tesoros más preciados que tengo:

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

- ¡Que!

- Como oyes te amo infinitamente bombón, desde el primer día que te vi entrar por esa sala de clases y me miraste con tu hermosos ojos azules, de ahí supe que te amo

- Seiya estas bien ¿Qué paso con Kakyuu? Terminaste con ella hace muy poco, después que prefiriera sus estudios en el extranjero que a ti, estabas muy mal

- Sí, pero nunca la logre amar como a ti, ella solo fue un pretexto para negar mis sentimientos hacia a ti, no quería aceptarlo, tú estabas con Alan, ahora deberías entender porque lo odiaba, no quería que no fueras feliz, además yo termine con Kakyuu mucho antes de que se fuera, nunca la ame, ya estaba siendo muy falso con mis sentimientos, sino te dije era para que no sospecharas nada, tenía miedo que supieras lo que sentía por ti.

- ….

- Si no te lo dije antes también fue por miedo de destruir esta amistad, ¡pero esto me está matando!, ¡ya no aguanto más!, quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad, no quiero presionarte a nada, solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti bombón.

- No sé qué decirte

En ese momento sentía una extreme felicidad, no podía creer que fuera correspondida, que estos dos años de amistad se tradujeran en esto, ¡cómo no abrí mi corazón antes!, creo que fui una tonta de verdad. Seiya me amaba al igual que yo a él, pero el impacto me tenía muda y estaba muy nerviosa…

- Dime que piensas….no quiero presionarte pero

- Estoy impresionada

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta?

- Sabes debo reconocer que me gustas Seiya, si creo que me gustas mucho, más de lo que creo, desde más de dos años atrás, creo que no puedo seguir mintiéndome…

- Bombón ¡estoy impresionado!

- Y también creo que estoy enamorada de ti, ¡pero qué cosas digo!- Oh dios se lo dije, estoy ahhh- si eso estoy enamorada de ti, al igual desde la primera vez que te vi…y creo que no te lo dije porque pensaba que nunca un chico como tú se fijaría en mi

- ¡Pero si tú eres la mujer más hermosa que existe!, nadie se compara a ti

- No mientas

- No mientas debes creer en este hombre encantador

- Ya empezaste con tu alta autoestima

En eso se acerca demasiado y me comienzo a poner nerviosa ¡porque siempre crea eso en mí! Desde que nos conocimos que me creo estos nervios y en ese instante me toca la mejilla y me dice al oído:

- Pero algo más que amigos suena más interesante ¿no crees?

- Ehhh

- No te defraudare, siempre serás la única, jamás te hare daño, por eso bombón que dices ¿quieres ser novia del gran Seiya Kou?

- Sí, quiero ser tu novia y no es del gran, sino de él tonto de Seiya Kou…

- ¡Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado!, solo le quito la última frase que no viene al caso.

En ese momento Seiya se acerca para besarme y yo le correspondo el beso, fue algo hermoso, creo que nunca me había sentido así, pareciera que estábamos unidos, creo que una de las confesiones más lindas que podría haber tenido en mi vida.


End file.
